elderscrollsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Orden Psijic (Summerset)
La Orden Psijic es la orden monástica dedicada a la magia más antigua de Tamriel. Aparece en el capítulo de de . La Orden Psijic juega un papel importante en la trama de Summerset y a la hora de acabar con la amenaza de los sload marinos. Paralelamente se descubrirá que han empezado a aparecer grietas espacio-temporales por todo Tamriel, por lo que el Vestigio tendrá que ir a buscarlas junto con el Augur de lo Oculto para cerrarlas, y esto servirá para ir aumentando el nivel en esta facción y así desbloquear nuevas habilidades. Trasfondo El Vestigio entrará en contacto por primera vez con la Orden Psijic cuando se encuentra con Valsirenn, la cual está investigando, al igual que el Vestigio, el origen de los géiseres abisales que han comenzado a aparecer por toda la isla Estivalia. Tras este encuentro, Valsirenn invitará al Vestigio a ir a la Torre Ceporah, en Arteum, y unirse a su orden. Miembros *Maestro de ceremonias Iachesis (Ritemaster Iachesis) - líder. *Maestro de conocimiento Celarus (Loremaster Celarus). *Maestro de reliquias Glenadir (Relicmaster Glenadir). *Valsirenn. *Josajeh. *Sotha Sil - miembro honorario. *Amaleera. *Arartar. *Andiryewen. *Berwiria. *Celice Bargeron. *Cinucil. *Corunorion. *Eldellar. *Ellacalion. *Enulyanar. *Esulo. *Farwunte. *Fiirenanar. *Geniette Emard. *Glanoyar. *Henarine. *Hiryadrion. *Hyurmir. *Ilaatysar. *Indilgalion. *Iradal. *Lanard Perrick. *Lentilwe. *Lilatha. *Malenlan. *Molirstamil. *Monganar. *Mulvarion. *Naanelore. *Nalirsewen. *Nemuutian. *Noloen Jerick. *Orarelwe. *Oriandra. *Panyra. *Tarwannewen. *Temelin. *Tendinwe. *Tinus Darlliun. *Ulliceta gra-Kogg. *Undeya. *Unwulfwe. *Vaireno Dawari. *Augur de lo Oculto. *Leythen - exmiembro. *Vano Galerion - exmiembro. *Mannimarco - exmiembro. Misiones *''Una perla de gran precio'' (A Pearl of Great Price). *''La llamada de los Psijic'' (The Psijics' Calling). *''Grietas en la bahía'' (Breaches on the Bay). *''Grietas de escarcha y fuego'' (Breaches of Frost and Fire). *''El bastón destrozado'' (The Shattered Staff). *''Una grieta entre los árboles'' (A Breach Amid the Trees). *''Un momento para barro y setas'' (A Time for Mud and Mushrooms). *''Los restos de las torres'' (The Towers' Remains). *''El tiempo en la sombra de la Peña de la Perdición'' (Time in Doomcrag's Shadow). *''Una grieta entre los riscos'' (A Breach Beyond the Crags). *''La caída de las torres'' (The Towers' Fall). Habilidades Habilidad definitiva *Deshacer (Undo): Camina hacia atrás en el tiempo para situarte donde estabas y con la salud, aguante y magia que tenías 4 segundos antes. **Premonición (Precognition): Te hace además inmune a los efectos negativos. **Guardia temporal (Temporal Guard): el daño que recibes es menor mientras lo tienes en la barra de habilidades. Habilidades activas *Parar el tiempo (Time Stop): Para el tiempo en el lugar seleccionado, reduciendo además la velocidad de movimiento de los enemigos y aturdiéndolos cuando acaba el efecto. **Tiempo prestado (Borrowed Time): Niega la curación a los enemigos que son aturdidos. **Congelación del tiempo (Time Freeze): Elimina el tiempo de lanzamiento, pero tarda más en aturdir a los enemigos. *Imbuir arma (Imbue Weapon): Hace que el siguiente ataque ligero con tu arma haga más daño. Si no se utiliza, se recupera parcialmente el aguante gastado. **Arma elemental (Elemental Weapon): Convierte en una habilidad de magia que hace daño mágico y un cambio de estado aleatorio. **Arma demoledora (Crushing Weapon): Te cura por un porcentaje del daño hecho. *Acelerar (Accelerate): Aumenta tu velocidad de movimiento y daño crítico. **Acelaración canalizada (Channeled Acceleration): Triplica la duración, pero aumenta el tiempo de lanzamiento. **Contrarreloj (Race Against Time): Otorga inmunidad contra los efectos negativos durante un momento. *Reparar heridas (Mend Wounds): Sustituye los ataques ligeros y pesados por habilidades curativas para utilizar en los aliados. **Reparar espíritu (Mend Spirit): Aumenta también la resistencia física y a los hechizos cuando se les cura. **Simbiosis: Te curas por un porcentaje de lo que curas a tus aliados. *Meditar (Meditate): Entras en un estado de meditación para recuperar salud, magia y aguante cada segundo. **Pensamientos profundos (Deep Thoughts): Aumenta la magia y aguante recuperados. **Introspección: Aumenta la salud recuperada. Habilidades pasivas *Ver lo oculto (See the Unseen): Ahora puedes ver las grietas espacio-temporales por el terreno. *Clarividencia (Clairvoyance): Reduce el coste de las habilidades de la Orden Psijic. *Orbe de hechizos (Spell Orb): Cuando usas habilidades de la Orden Psijic en combate, las vas acumulando en cargas de hechizos. Cuando alcanzas 5 cargas le lanzas una orbe de hechizos al enemigo más cercano, haciéndo daño mágico o daño físico. *Barrera concentrada (Concentrated Barrier): Cuando tienes alguna habilidad de la Orden Psijic en la barra de habilidades y estás bloqueando, ganas un escudo de daño. *Deliberación (Deliberation): Reduce tu daño mientras estás lanzando un hechizo o habilidad de la Orden Psijic. Galería Psijic_Order_(Online).jpg|Imagen promocional de la Orden Psijic Ver también *Cajas de coronas de la bóveda psijic (Psijic Vault Crown Crates). *''Motivo racial 61: Psijic''. Apariciones * (solo mencionado). * (solo mencionado). * (solo mencionado). * . * . ** . en:Psijic Order (Online) Categoría:Summerset: Facciones Categoría:Summerset: Habilidades Categoría:Summerset: Orden Psijic Categoría:Orden Psijic